Hands On My Back
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: Tyler is a normal boy but can four days in his life effect his present? Find out.


**For my friend Troy, 2 years and 2 days. I wont soon forget you mi amigo. **

**

* * *

**

Tyler then got up and left his house, he walked down the street and walked to a taxi and gave the cab driver sixteen dollars. He then continued to walk down the street and gave a comic to a little boy that seemed to of been waiting for him. He then walked up to a dance studio and helped them get a crate inside the store. He then walked over to a giant museum and put a lightsaber ontop of another light saber.

He then walked down the street in the middle of the rain and put up his hoody. He was about to cross the street when something was coming at a quick speed. But before we can go into that we must describe why he did all of the above.

We will start with why he gave the money to the taxi driver.

* * *

Tyler was at a studio with Harold and Cody holding up the music for the them, they had been practicing for their first concert as the Drama Brothers and invited Tyler to help them out. The concert was going to start in fifteen minutes but Trent and Justin were missing.

"I wonder where they are." Cody said as a lady was putting powder on his cheek.

"They better show up cause its our first show, if they dont show up its like, GOSH!" Harold complained as a lady was helping him decide an outfit.

"They will be here guys, dont worry." Tyler said as he looked at his cell phone as it vibrated, Tyler excused himself and walked outside and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Tyler it is Trent" Trent said on the other line, "me and Justin's taxi driver dropped us off on the other side of town and we cant get to the stadium in time!"

"Dont worry I got this! Tyler time!" Tyler cheered as he got where they were and rushed over to a taxi. "Yo buddy! I need this taxi!"

"...you do realize I drive you where you want to go right?" The driver asked as it ended up being Noah and Tyler just cheered.

"Noah! We need to get to Downtown, Toronto." Tyler said as he hopped in the car. "And jump on it! Its an emergency!"

"Do you have $25?" Noah asked as Tyler's eyes widened when he felt his pocket and had nothing in them except his phone.

"Care to drive to an ATM?"

"Care to get out of my taxi?"

"Oh I know! I will pay you back $100! Just give me some time in between, and every month I dont pay I owe you an extra $25!" Tyler said as Noah smirked, he knew he was dumbing Tyler out of a deal and shurgged.

"Your wish is my command." Noah said as he quickly drove to downtown Toronto.

The eventually made it and stopped the car infront of Trent and Justin, Tyler opened his window. "Cab Tyler is here, all aboard the Tyler express!"

"This is a taxi, not a train." Noah said as Tyler shrugged as Trent and Justin got in the taxi, Tyler scooted over and the car started up and drove to the concert, they had five minutes to get there. Noah sped up alittle and stopped at the concert, everyone including Noah ran out of the taxi back stage with Trent and Justin running on stage.

"We saved the day little buddy!" Tyler said as he put his arm around Noah who took it off.

"Whatever, you still owe me $100."

* * *

With the end of that, we now know why Tyler went to the cab and gave Noah $100. But now we must find out why Tyler gave the kid a comic book.

* * *

Flashback goes to Tyler walking down the street and see's Harold yelling at the kid. "Im telling you Pyro is dead!" The kid who seemed to be seven years old yelled at Harold.

"He is still alive! The legacy virus does not work like that, GOSH!" Harold yelled at the boy about an x-men comic when Tyler walked over.

"What's up Harold?" Tyler asked as Harold looked over at Tyler whipping his eyes and sighing.

"This kid thinks Pyro died in X-men because of the legacy virus but I dont think it was cannon." Harold said as the boy stuck his tongue out at Harold.

"It was so cannon!" The boy yelled.

"IT WAS NOT! GOSH!" Harold yelled at the boy as Tyler put his hand on Harold's shoulder.

"Dude, I will go and get a comic sometime and show the boy it wasnt cannon." Tyler said as Harold got Tyler on his side and walked off as Tyler walked over to the boy.

"It was so cannon." Tyler said as he and the boy highfived walking different ways.

* * *

So Tyler walked up the boy and gave him the comic of Pyro dying and the cannon being shown. But what remains a mystery is why Tyler helped a crate into the ballroom. But lets look at why he helped them.

* * *

Tyler was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow on it. Him, Cody, Harold, Justin, and Trent went inside. They walked inside the ball room building for their prom. Each of them had dates, except for one. Trent was going there with Gwen. Justin was going with Courtney. Cody was going with Bridgette. Harold was going with Leshawna. But sadly Tyler was going in there single.

Tyler was fine with it because they all still talked to him. During the first slow dance of the night, Tyler watched his friends all dance and was somewhat sad when a friendly red head walked over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler!" Izzy said as she walked over to Tyler, Tyler perked up.

"Hey Izzy! How is it going?" Tyler asked as Izzy smirked.

"Good! Last school prom turned the chaperones wing blue! I also burnt down the prom and had to hide in a barn where I got banned from and got expelled. So how are you!" Izzy said crazily as Tyler couldnt help but laugh.

"Im doing good, alittle glum." Tyler said.

"WHy so glum?" Izzy asked.

"Just all my friends are dancing and I got no one." Tyler said as Izzy crackled evily.

"Ooooh dance with me Tyler! Izzy loves to dance!" Izzy cheered as she grabbed Tyler.

"How can I say no to a pretty lady?" Tyler asked as he got up and went to dance with Izzy. "This is actually fun."

"I know, something about slow songs makes Izzy happy." Izzy said as she rested her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"I thought everything made you happy." Tyler chuckled.

"True." Izzy said as after two minutes the slow song ended, unfortunetly for Tyler, a fast song began. "Oooooooooooh Izzy loves this song!" Izzy cheered as she started dancing faster which Tyler was barely keeping up.

"Slow down Izzy!" Tyler yelled as Izzy was taking control of the dance floor. Izzy then got a wicked grin and sent Tyler spinning happily, which Tyler hit the radio which fell into the punch bowl. Sadly it made the radio catch on fire and started burning down the place. Everyone screamed and started running out except for someone.

"Woo-hoo just like last year!" Izzy cheered as Tyler grabbed her and ran out of the building.

* * *

So once a week Tyler had to help the store building get put back together and was almost done, with three stories down their is one left. One filled with star wars, and best friends, and geekness. Its time to begin the story of Tyler and the dark side.

* * *

Tyler and Cody were dressed up as Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. They were heading to Star Tour which was in Toronto, Canada. They walked up to the store and almost cheered in happiness.

"Here it is man!" Tyler cheered as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"We are going to Star Tour!" Cody cheered as they highfived and entered the place. They were fascinated by the huge store and all of its surroundings. They went wide eyed with all the stars wars stuff and looked around.

"Oh my god its an originol Tie-Fighter!" Cody cheered as Tyler touched it and a security gaurd walked up.

"Dont touch." The gaurd said.

"Tyler it is the originol Yoda puppet!" Cody said stunned as Tyler walked up and touched it as the security gaurd walked back up to them.

"DONT touch." the guard said as Cody and Tyler walked away.

"Tyler! Its Ewan McGregor!" Cody said as Ewan McGregor turned to look at them as Tyler touched him. The security guard of course came back.

"DO I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU GUYS AROUND ALL DAY!" The gaurd yelled as Tyler and Cody ran away. They went to a back room which didnt look populated, it said employees only.

"I say we go in there." Cody said as Tyler rubbed the back of his head.

"I dont know bro." Tyler said as Cody turned to his friend.

"Imagine the star wars props that can be back there." Cody said as Tyler shrugged and went in there. They turned on the lights to see only two items sitting infront of them.

"I thought their would be more items." Tyler said as he and Cody walked over to the items and saw two turned off lightsabers. "That's it?"

Cody grabbed the lightsaber on the right to see what would happen, he thought it would be a cheesy lightsaber. But when he turned it on it looked as real as in the movies. "WOAH!"

"Dude!" Tyler said as he grabbed the other lightsaber and turned it on. "This is the coolest thing ever! EXTREME!"

"I know!" Cody said as they waved their lightsabers around alittle but then looked at each other and grinned.

Outside the the room...

"It is our honor that we have the famous Toronto Choir here to play Battle of Heros!" A man announed as the audience cheered as the music began to play.

Back in the room...

Tyler and Cody started battleing and swinging lightsabers at each other. The battle was intense, the Tyler kicked Cody out of the room and the two continued their battle in the room. Groups of people went over to them and starred in amazment as the battle got more intense. Then the security gaurd broke them up.

"That is it! You two are done!" He yelled as he threw Cody and Tyler out of the Star Tour as the two sat at the ground Tyler smirked.

"He never took the lightsabers." Tyler chuckled as Cody began to laugh.

"You thinking what im thinking?" Cody asked as he turned on his green lightsaber as Tyler did the same.

"The force is strong with you young Anderson." Tyler said as his red lightsaber turned on.

They then clang at each other and battle'd all the way home.

* * *

So Tyler went to the Star Tour and dropped off his lightsaber over Cody's. They felt wrong stealing them for long.

We are now back at the present as we see Tyler walking down the street in the rain and looked both ways. He was about to cross when his foot was in the air as the bus rode right infront of his foot. BArely missing hit.

It took Tyler a moment to realize he almost died, but then he remembered. If one of those four events didnt happen, he would of been rode kill. He then turned around and saw glimpses of Cody, Harold, Trent, Justin, and Izzy having a hand on Tyler's back and smiled. Tyler then grinned, turned around and ran.

"IM ALIVE!" Tyler cheered as he ran down the street and came across Trent and Justin and highfived them as they turned to him confused. He then passed Harold who glared at him for helping the kid but couldnt help but smile at Tyler's happiness of something he didnt know.

He then passed Cody who was talking to Noah and the cab and bro hugged him making the small teen stun in suprise as Tyler then kept running.

He then made his way over to Izzy and jumped on her and gave her a kiss, she just grinned. "Im suppose to be the jumper! Not the jumpee!" Izzy complained as Tyler grinned.

"Well...im just happy. You wouldnt not believe my day." Tyler said as he got up and helped his girlfriend Izzy up.

"Well I say that all the time. But you never believe me." Izzy smirked as Tyler just kissed her again.

* * *

**Well that is my story, short indeed, but I got my point out. Incase you didnt realize Troy those are suppose to resemble me, yours, Bomby's, Zack's, Chris's, and Tori's favorite characters. Showing great memories and such. I hope we will always be friends and will respect whatever you do as long as you stay in touch. People can flame this story for being short or such but only Troy's opinion I care about.**

**Thanks for all who liked it and I might write more stories in the future. See yall later!**


End file.
